Promesas
by Tamashitsumo
Summary: A veces las relaciones de pareja son más complejas de lo que uno podría imaginar. El conocimiento es poder, eso lo sabe Kakashi Hatake mejor que nadie.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota del autor:** Este es un fic bajo pedido, la idea la armé en conjunto con Mari Sanabria por haber ganado el sorteo de octubre pasado en mi página de facebook. Serán tres capítulos.

 **Advertencia:** Infidelidad y un poco de NaruSaku.

 **Pareja principal:** Kakashi x Hinata.

Subirá a rating M en el próximo capítulo, se recomienda discreción al lector.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Promesas**

 **.**

 **Capítulo I**

 **.**

Era la cuarta vez en la semana que comía sola y no lograba apartar de su mente aquellas palabras que tanto la atormentaban.

" _Quizás ya se aburrió_ "

Agitó su cabeza tratando de despejarse, por lo menos mañana sería viernes y Himawari no tendría entrenamiento en el clan Hyuuga y podrían comer juntas. Ni qué decir de su hijo Boruto, había avisado hace una semana que estaría fuera de la aldea como un mes porque su equipo tenía que realizar una misión en Kirigakure, pero aunque estuviera en la aldea ya no comía en casa, igual que Naruto.

Hinata lo apoyaba en su sueño de ser Hokage, y sin duda era la primera en excusarlo cuando sus hijos se quejaban de su abandono, porque sabía que él trabajaba para velar por toda la aldea y la seguridad del país del fuego. Naruto era Hokage desde hace cinco años, pero desde hace dos que apenas lo veía en las noches cuando iba a casa por una muda de ropa o a decirle que Boruto se había metido en problemas o que llevaba un regalo para Himawari.

Siempre estaba cansado y el año pasado estuvo cuando menos en los cumpleaños de sus hijos, pero olvidó el suyo. Aunque ella lo entendía, hubo una reunión de Kages que sin duda ocupó toda la mente de su amado esposo. Todo había estado bien, hasta que Himawari entró a la Academia Shinobi y decidió que era tiempo de que se especializara en el juuken. Y ahora que ya no entrenaba a su joven hija, pasaba los días en silencio, haciendo sus tareas para mantener funcional su hogar.

Ir al centro de la aldea por carne, frutas y verduras, pasar por la florería Yamanaka por flores, pasar a la lavandería por la ropa limpia. Ir al centro comercial por hilos para remendar la ropa, comprar un nuevo tostador para el desayuno. Todo en silencio, excepto los amables saludos que hacía a todos los que le deseaban un buen día.

— Es la esposa de Hokage-sama...

— Hinata-sama es hermosa

— Dicen que Boruto será más fuerte que su padre...

— Naruto-sama tiene mucha suerte.

— Hinata-obaa-sama se ve muy pálida, tal vez tengan otro hijo pronto.

Y los rumores la acompañaban a cada momento. Con el tiempo aprendió a fingir que no se daba cuenta, pues la mayoría de las veces eran chismes que no la afectaba ni herían, hasta que escuchó uno que la hizo detenerse por un segundo.

— Hokage-sama debería pasar más tiempo con su esposa, nos los he visto juntos desde hace tiempo.

— Quizás ya se aburrió, la belleza de la juventud se acaba algún día.

Hinata continuó cenando en silencio. Naruto no se había casado con ella por su físico, (además de que no consideraba que fuera una mujer hermosa) sino porque se querían y respetaban mutuamente, porque se apoyaban y amaban.

" _La belleza de la juventud se acaba_ "

Miró su plato de estofado de carne, apenas había picado unos pedazos pero ya no tenía apetito.

— No es bueno desperdiciar la comida. — Murmuró mientras recogía el plato y lo colocaba en el lavadero de platos. Entonces dirigió su vista a la estufa, donde una gran olla estaba prácticamente llena de estofado. Había preparado esa comida el día anterior pero ella sola no había conseguido terminar con todo.

— Puedo preparar más mañana para Himawari, pero sería un desperdicio tirar esto. — Dijo con melancolía. Era su culpa por aún no entender que sus hijos ya habían volado del nido y que ya no había esporádicas cenas con su esposo.

Tiró el contenido de su plato en el lavadero y lavó los trastes que ensució, al terminar se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada más que hacer y apenas eran las cinco de la tarde. Podría llevar la olla con comida al orfanatorio como lo venía haciendo desde hace más de medio año.

— Supongo que podría llevar esto ahora mismo para que cenen.— Murmuró con una sonrisa. Procedió a colocarse un abrigo y una bufanda gris para después marchar con la olla llena.

Caminó por el sendero menos transitado, lo que menos necesitaba era oír que tal vez su esposo ya se había aburrido de ella. Llevaban quince años casados, sin duda no era la joven moza con la que Naruto se había casado pero tampoco se sentía mayor, sus manos tenían un poco de resequedad pero su rostro aún no tenía arrugas.

— Quizás deba retomar el entrenamiento por mi cuenta. Un poco de ejercicio podría ser un buen distractor. — Pensó.

Pronto llegó al orfanatorio que en otros tiempos estaba en las afueras de la aldea, pero que con el tiempo y la urbanización de Konoha, ahora estaba en una zona muy poblada.

— Buenas noches. — Saludó a una de las personas encargadas del lugar. — Me preguntaba si aceptarían un poco de estofado...

— Oh, es maravilloso que se acuerde tan seguido de los niños...

— ¿Quien es? — Preguntó otra voz, quizás algún encargado.

— La esposa de Hokage-sama.

— No la entretengas mucho, debe tener cosas que hacer.

— No, en realidad pensaba que podría ayudar un poco...

— No se preocupe, Uzumaki-sama, todo está bajo control pero su donación es bien recibida. — Y la mujer tomó la olla, para entregársela vacía y limpia en menos de 15 minutos.

— ¿Seguro que no requieren ayuda en algo? — Preguntó la pelinegra.

— Uzumaki-sama debe tener mejores cosas que hacer.— Y la mujer hizo una reverencia para despedir a Hinata, quien no vio otra opción más que retirarse de regreso a su hogar.

Odiaba que la tratarán como si fuera de cristal, primero por ser la heredera de su clan y luego por ser la esposa del Hokage. Suspiró.

— Dicen que un pedazo de alma se escapa en cada suspiro.

Hinata alzó la vista y vio frente a ella a Kakashi Hatake.

— Buenas noches. — Omitió lo dicho por el hombre, no eran tan cercanos como para que le dijera que no iba a dejar de suspirar si las cosas seguían así de lejanas con Naruto.

— ¿Ayudando a los huérfanos?

— Hai, ¿Usted… ? — Iba a preguntar qué hacía por ahí, ella tenía entendido que vivía en el centro de la aldea.

— ¿Yo? A veces me pasó a saludar a Gai, vive cerca de aquí… De hecho no es la primera vez que te veo por aquí. — Tomó la olla vacía de sus manos.— Te acompaño a casa, pronto se ocultará el sol.

Hinata abrió la boca para decir que no era necesario, pero tampoco quería causarle molestias al hombre que amablemente le estaba ayudando (aunque no es como si necesitara ayuda con una olla vacía). Y volvió a suspirar.

— ¿Otro suspiro? ¿Estoy importunando?

— No, es sólo que… — Su expresión se volvió triste.

Kakashi no necesitaba ser un genio (aunque ya lo fuera) para notar que algo no andaba bien con la esposa de su antiguo alumno. Su piel pálida y mirada triste decían más de lo que su boca podría jamás confesar a un extraño. Suponía que Naruto no sabía cómo lidiar con su familia, pues nunca tuvo una y todo el tiempo mientras crecía lo hizo con obligaciones: aprender el Rasengan, aprender el modo Sannin, salvar la aldea y al mundo Shinobi, traer de vuelta a Sasuke, misiones para conservar la paz. Nunca tuvo tiempo de pensar en el tipo de familia que quería tener.

De alguna forma le dio alivio que una joven tan amorosa y paciente como Hinata Hyuuga fuera quien se casara con su alumno, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que ella empezaba a cansarse de esperar por su esposo.

— ¿Es sólo que…? — Él la invitó a terminar la idea.

Ella negó con la cabeza y continuó caminando.

— Si no supiera con quién estás casada, diría que preparas comida para muchos niños. — Hinata lo miró sorprendida. — Así que déjame adivinar, Naruto no va a cenar, ¿No es así?

La chica bajó la mirada avergonzada y asintió.

— Yo lo entiendo, ser Hokage es una gran responsabilidad.

— Sin duda, pero si yo fuera Naruto y tuviera a una esposa tan bella trataría de ir a cenar cada noche. — Dijo Kakashi tratando de animarla, pero en vez de eso, su mirada se volvió insegura.

— Me pregunto si Naruto pensará eso… — Murmuró perdida en sus pensamientos.

— Seguro que Naruto lo sabe. — Se alzó de hombros. — No se hubiera casado contigo si no hubiera estado seguro de quererte.

Kakashi observó como las mejillas de la mujer se sonrojaban y sus ojos se alegraban. Sin duda él también pensaba que ella, a sus 33 años se veía más hermosa que nunca.

— Gracias, Kakashi-san. — Dijo con voz queda y avanzaron en silencio hasta llegar al portón de la familia Uzumaki.

Una vez que llegaron, notó que los ojos de ella volvían a apagarse al ver que no había nadie en casa, suponía que extrañaba a su hijo mayor.

— Esto está muy callado sin Boruto, ¿Y Hima-chan?

— Se está quedando en la mansión con Hanabi y papá de lunes a jueves, está puliendo su estilo de pelea. — Hinata hizo una breve reverencia al hombre. — Muchas gracias por acompañarme.

— No es nada. De hecho me quedaba de camino a la torre, tal vez pueda ayudarle un poco a Naruto para que pueda dormir hoy en casa.— Y guiñó un ojo mientras le entregaba la olla vacía.

La mujer se puso roja pero sonrió.

— Se lo agradecería mucho, Kakashi-san…

— Kakashi… solo dime Kakashi.

Ella sonrió aún más.

— De acuerdo.

— Bien, entonces nos vemos…

Y Kakashi volvió a caminar pero ésta vez en dirección a la torre.

.

Una vez que llegó, tocó la puerta del despacho y encontró a un Naruto nervioso. Al punto de que dió un bote al verlo atravesar la puerta.

— ¿Por qué no hay guardias? — Preguntó el peliplateado al ver que había muy poca gente en la torre y nadie custodiando la entrada.

— Les di la tarde, a veces es necesario un descanso. — Respondió el rubio mientras sellaba unas hojas para asignar misiones. Aquello se le hizo sospechoso, pues según él, era Shikamaru quien se encargaba de asignar misiones.

— Eso es cierto, pero sabes, ¿Por qué no sigues tú misma idea y marchas temprano a casa hoy? Vi a Hinata y parece un poco preocupada por algo.

— No puedo, debo terminar de revisar el nuevo tratado con Suna y prometí hacer mi discurso para la inauguración del nuevo tren.

Fue turno de Kakashi de dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro.

— Creo que como maestro me hizo falta darte una lección muy importante, Naruto.

El rubio lo miró un poco nervioso.

— ¿Cuál?

— La familia.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

— Almorcé con Himawari y Boruto está en Kiri.

— ¿Y Hinata?

— Ella debe tener cosas que hacer, además ella entiende la importancia de mi puesto.

— Yo lo entiendo, ser Hokage es una gran responsabilidad. — Kakashi recordó las palabras que había dicho Hinata, probablemente Naruto confiaba ciegamente en que ella no reclamara nada.

— Ella lo sabe, pero si no quieres perderla deberías decirle más seguido cuánto la quieres y cuánto valoras lo que ella hace por ti.

Naruto se quedó en silencio pensando en las palabras de su maestro.

— Te dejo para que pienses. — Se puso de pie para salir satisfecho de su intervención, cuando un golpe seco lo detuvo. Naruto volvió a ponerse nervioso pero antes de que pudiera, Kakashi se adelantó y abrió la puerta del cuarto contiguo a la oficina del Hokage.

Entonces pudo ver qué había estado hablando con un clon y que el original estaba acostado en el suelo, con los pantalones abajo y a su otra alumna sentada a horcadas sobre él.

— Naruto, Sakura… ¿Qué significa esto?

La chica trató de cubrir su desnudez con la capa blanca del chico, quien sólo atinó a tratar de acomodar sus pantalones.

— No es lo que parece...— Balbuceó el chico, mientras Sakura evitaba mirar a su sensei.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces qué es?

— No es nada serio, Kakashi-sensei… solo un descanso. — Respondió el rubio mientras deshacía su clon. — ¿Pasó algo con Hinata? — Preguntó el chico al recibir los recuerdos de la conversación del clon con Kakashi al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y la chica acomodaba su ropa.

— ¿Todavía preguntas? ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza? Cada uno tiene a su familia, que Sasuke esté de viaje no es pretexto para que tengas una aventura, Sakura.

La chica desvió la mirada.

— Lo siento, solo pasó…

— Y tú Naruto, tu esposa está esperándote en estos momentos en una casa acogedora pero, ¿prefieres estar en el piso frío de la torre?

— De cualquier manera esto no es su asunto. — Respondió Sakura dejando sin argumentos al mayor. — Esto es entre nosotros y nuestras parejas.

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos y salió de esa habitación, una vez estuvieron los tres en la oficina principal, el mayor volvió a hablar.

— Entonces que así sea, pero no me busquen cuando éste lío los ahogue.

Estaba a punto de dar un paso cuando Naruto se dejó caer en su silla tras el escritorio.

— Es que no entiende, Kakashi-sensei, es terriblemente agotador estar aquí todo el día y luego ir a casa y que tú esposa te diga los cinco mil pendientes que hay en casa, niños peleando y un sofá para no despertar a mi esposa cuando me levanté a las 5 AM para volver al trabajo.

— Tú elegiste eso al momento de pedirle que se casara contigo.

Se dió media vuelta y se marchó molesto. No tenía muchas ganas de caminar, así que cuando salió de la torre, desapareció y reapareció en la sala de su pequeño departamento. Las luces estaban apagadas, las ventanas cerradas y un olor a humedad empezaba a sentirse.

— Preferiría mil veces vivir todo eso de lo que se queja Naruto que saber que nadie espera por mí en casa.

Entonces se sintió mal por Hinata, su esposo la estaba engañando y de alguna manera se sentía responsable. Al parecer no supo guiar a Naruto y ahora estaba encaminado a causar un grave dolor a su familia. Como su maestro debía hacer algo.

— Iré a hablar con Iruka mañana mismo.

Murmuró mientras iba a su refrigerador y encontró un paquete de dangos caducos y unas verduras cubiertas de moho.

— Tsk, qué no daría por un poco de ese estofado…

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Hinata fue a recoger a Himawari al doujo principal del clan Hyuuga.

— ¿Te lo has pasado bien? — Preguntó la mayor mientras la pequeña de 10 años la tomaba de la mano, el cielo nublado no dejaba dudas de que pronto llovería.

— Si, el abuelo me contó muchas historias del clan y entrené bastante con mi tía Hanabi. — Era evidente la alegría de la joven. — ¿Y tú qué tal mamá? ¿Pasaste tiempo con papá?

Hinata no dejó de sonreír pero sopesó qué decir a su hija.

— Papá tiene mucho trabajo como siempre, pero he estado bastante ocupada en casa.

El rostro de la niña se ensombreció. Ella sabía que ella era la única compañía constante de su mamá, tal vez no debió aceptar la oferta de su abuelo de vivir entre semana en el clan para practicar su juuken.

— ¿Y si vienes a vivir al clan conmigo?

Hinata le dio una suave caricia en la cabeza, aunque quisiera, eso era imposible.

— Alguien debe mantener la casa, tu papá necesita ropa limpia y comida, además tu hermano volverá en unas semanas.

— Pero se volverá a ir, desde que es chunnin ya no pasa mucho tiempo en casa…

— Es parte de crecer, Hima-chan.

La niña se sintió mal por su madre.

— Entonces volveré a casa, puedo ir de la academia a la mansión y luego a casa…— Pero Hinata la interrumpió.

— Descansas más si duermes en el clan, hazlo tranquila, yo estoy haciendo bastantes cosas con mi tiempo libre.

Hinata sonrió pero la pequeña no se quedó del todo convencida. Pero su plática quedó en segundo plano, cuando al dar una vuelta, se toparon de frente con Kakashi Hatake.

— Kakashi-san. — Saludó Hinata educadamente.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! — Himawari sonrió.

— Pero si aún no te he enseñado nada. — Respondió juguetón, aquella niña era toda dulzura.

— Entonces enséñeme un jutsu súper genial para sorprender a mi Onii-chan.

Kakashi sonrió y alzó un dedo como explicando.

— Solo si tu mamá nos acompaña.

Himawari abrió los ojos con alegría y después buscó una respuesta de parte de su madre.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Puedo? ¿Nos acompañas?

Su energía, tan similar a la de Naruto de niño la sobrecogió y no pudo negarse a su mirada tan tierna.

— No veo por qué no. — Y le sonrió a la niña. No es como que tuviera algo más que hacer. — Podríamos ir al doujo de la casa. — Dijo al sentir un par de gotas de lluvia que caían en sus brazos.

Kakashi las observó caminar delante de él. Más temprano había hablado con Iruka, quien se comprometió a hablar con Naruto, mientras él había decidido no quitarle el ojo de encima a la mujer. No sabía porque pero se sentía bastante responsable del daño que Naruto estaba a punto de ocasionar a su familia.

Miró atentamente a Hinata tratando de adivinar si ella sabría de la infidelidad de su esposo. Parecía que no, su rostro sereno no revelaba mucho. La primera vez que la vio fue una vez que tuvo que acompañar al tercer Hokage a la academia para recoger los expedientes de sus posibles alumnos, que más tarde conformarían el equipo siete.

 _Ella estaba solitariamente sentada en una banca del patio de la escuela, mientras los demás chicos corrían y comentaban qué tal les había ido en sus exámenes de graduación._

 _— Ella es la heredera Hyuuga. — Dijo el anciano Hokage._

 _— No parece ser muy fuerte. — Fue su primer observación._

 _— Con paciencia y perseverancia, el agua erosiona hasta la piedra más resistente._

 _En esos momentos no había tenido mucho interés en entender lo que el viejo Sarutobi quiso decir, además de que le interesaba más saber del hijo de su finado sensei, por lo que dejó morir el tema._

Pero sin duda se había equivocado, esa niña había tenido una carrera ninja fructífera y consiguió ser reconocida por su clan y la persona que amaba, sin duda el tercer Hokage había tenido razón.

— Es una lastima que Naruto le vaya a romper el corazón. — Pensó. No era normal en él inmiscuirse en problemas ajenos, pero se trataba del hijo de Minato-sensei… o tal vez se estaba volviendo viejo. Probablemente lo segundo.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! — Exclamó la pequeña, al parecer no la escuchó cuando lo llamaba antes por ir perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué decías, Hima-chan?

— Mamá pregunta si quiere comer con nosotras.

— Si no es molestia…

— Por supuesto que no, es bienvenido. — Respondió Hinata con una sonrisa.

— Pero opino que deberíamos llevar algo ya preparado, la condición era que tú madre estuviera presente y no cocinando.

— Yo confío en usted, Kakashi-san… — Fue la respuesta de la mujer, pero él sonrió.

— Lo digo porque tal vez entre los dos podamos hacer más llevadero el entrenamiento a la joven Uzumaki.

Himawari ladeó la cabeza sin entender del todo las palabras del hombre, pero le gustaba la idea de entrenar también con su mamá.

— Es buena idea, mamá… ¿Podemos llevar dangos? ¿Y takoyaki? ¿Ramen?

Hinata suspiró derrotada y asintió.

— Bien, pero no llevaremos mucho, justo ayer hice las compras de la casa.

Y se encaminaron a la zona comercial de la aldea. Donde Himawari se encontró con una amiga de la academia y se puso a conversar en lo que su madre hacía las compras.

Kakashi se recargó en la pared de un local donde podía observar a ambas chicas. Sin duda Hinata era una hermosa mujer, la edad sólo había sabido madurar sus rasgos y darle un aire de nobleza que pocas veces había visto Kakashi.

Sus movimientos suaves y la calma con la que se manejaba le hacían pensar en los felinos. Orgullosos, con su porte en alto y capaz de hacer que el mundo se postrara a sus pies… ¿Qué? Estaba admirando a una mujer casada, casada con su ex alumno y amigo, de ninguna forma estaba bien que apreciará cada una de sus curvas y el color rosa de sus labios.

— _Naruto la está engañando, supongo que me siento un poco responsable con ella por no decirle la verdad de por qué Naruto no va a casa._ — Kakashi la contempló como quien descubre un tesoro oculto. — _No es justo lo que está sucediendo._ — Concluyó, cuando de pronto sintió una amigable presencia a su lado.

— Mamá es una gran persona. — Cuando la amiga de Himawari se marchó, la niña se colocó a un lado de Kakashi para esperar a su mamá.

— Es cierto. — Le concedió el mayor.

— Aunque a veces creo que Boruto tiene razón… — Escuchó que le decía en voz baja la niña, así que se agachó para escucharla mejor.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice tu hermano?

— Que mamá es la única persona del mundo que puede lidiar con papá y que no sabe qué tan bueno o malo sea eso. — De pronto sonrió con tristeza. — Quisiera que papá se pasara más seguido por la casa, mamá lo extraña.

Kakashi miró de nuevo a la mujer quien recibía en sus manos un par de bolsas medianas de papel.

No. Quizás lo que Hinata deseaba era que Naruto la tocara y la hiciera sentir querida. Probablemente hacía mucho tiempo que no le hacían el amor ni que nadie le susurraba al oído lo bella que era… De pronto el corazón de Kakashi dio un brinco y las manos le temblaron, debía dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas...

Pronto Hinata los alcanzó y marcharon a la gran casa de los Uzumaki. Llegaron justo a tiempo para salvaguardarse de la densa tormenta que se dejó caer en la aldea.

Después de dejar las compras en la cocina, los tres marcharon al doujo de la casa, el cual Naruto mandó construir para que Hinata pudiera entrenar a los dos niños en el arte del juuken.

— ¿Qué jutsu súper genial me vas a enseñar, Kakashi-sensei?

Fue la pregunta del millón, y sonrió al ver el rostro lleno de expectativa de madre e hija.

— Estamina. — Dijo levantando un dedo y explicando su idea.

La pequeña ladeó la cabeza extrañada, la estamina era la resistencia y fortaleza física.

— ¿Para qué?

— Los jutsus de alto nivel requieren bastante chakra, sería un problema si en medio de una misión te quedas sin reservas de chakra y por ende, sin usar tu byakugan. — La máscara que usaba solo permitía ver sus ojos sonreír. — ¿Qué tal está tu Taijutsu?

— Es bueno, ¿Verdad, mamá? — Hinata asintió. — Pero cuando tenga suficiente estamina, ¿Qué jutsu me enseñará?

— No seas impaciente. — Hinata se sintió un poco apenada por la insistencia de la niña.

— Te daré a elegir entre un jutsu de tu elemento o que puedas firmar una invocación.

Himawari abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Usted invoca sapos como papá?

— No, yo invoco al ninken, perros ninja…

Hinata casi pudo ver brillar un arcoiris alrededor de su hija menor, sabía que Himawari amaba a los animales.

— ¿Podría mostrármelos? — Suplicó.

— Claro. — Respondió satisfecho, mordió su pulgar derecho e hizo los sellos.

Una explosión se dejó escuchar y un grupo de ocho perros apareció a un lado de ellos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kakashi? — Preguntó a Pakkun, el perro más pequeño, pero también el más inteligente de todos.

Pero antes de que el peliplateado pudiera decir algo, la pequeña morena cargó en brazos a Pakkun y comenzó a acariciar su barriga.

— Himawari, no creo que a un perro ninja le guste eso…

— No te preocupes, Hinata, son más perro que ninja… — Y tal como dijo Kakashi, los demás rodearon a la niña para que también los acariciara.

— ¡Yosh! — Exclamó Himawari con los ojos en llamas. — Haré un contrato con el ninken.

Hinata sonrió un poco apenada y Kakashi asintió.

— Bien, pero primero debes aguantar luchar contra mí por una hora sin desfallecer. — Kakashi se señaló con el pulgar. — Solo tu Byakugan y taijutsu, sea estilo Hyuuga o no.

Hinata vio el rostro preocupado de Himawari, probablemente ella estuviera cansada de entrenar toda la semana con su tía y abuelo.

— Es mucho tiempo… — Murmuró la joven.

Kakashi le puso una mano en el hombro.

— Si algo es importante para tí, ningún esfuerzo será en vano. Trabajemos juntos para que desarrolles estamina y puedas superar mi prueba.

La luz regresó a los ojos color cielo de la niña, quien asintió.

Hinata los contempló interactuar, sin duda Kakashi era muy amable y paciente con Himawari. Sonrió aliviada, si tenía a Naruto y a Kakashi como maestros, seguro sería una gran ninja y sabría protegerse. Además de que el ninken no era una invocación con énfasis en la ofensiva, sino que se especializaba más en el rastreo y eso le daba un poco de alivio como madre. Los perros eran fieles aliados, pues eso lo aprendió con Kiba y sin duda no la abandonarían jamás.

— ¿Entonces ya nos vamos? — Preguntó Pakkun con tristeza mal disimulada.

— ¿Por qué no ayudan a Himawari a entrenar? Será más divertido.

— ¡Si! — Gritaron el ninken y Himawari al mismo tiempo, los primeros moviendo la cola y la niña saltando de emoción.

Así que el resto de la tarde lluviosa, Himawari y el ninken estuvieron practicando control de chakra y corriendo mientras jugaban al "Tú las llevas".

Hinata y Kakashi se sentaron en el portón del doujo desde donde los contemplaban y al mismo tiempo veían la lluvia caer como un manto plateado en la tarde teñida de naranja.

— Ya lleva dos horas corriendo… otro niño ya se hubiera agotado. — Comentó Kakashi recordando cuando veía a Rock Lee entrenar a Metal, ese niño realmente sufrió demasiado en manos de un adicto al ejercicio.

— ¿No es normal? — Preguntó Hinata un poco preocupada.

— No es extraño en realidad. — Negó con las manos efusivamente y luego rascó su nuca un poco incómodo. — Es normal dado que lleva un entrenamiento desde pequeña, además es hija de Naruto, cabe la posibilidad de que heredara una parte del poder del Kyuubi. — Kakashi dijo eso con la intención de animar a la mujer, pero después se golpeó mentalmente por mencionar el nombre de su ex alumno, pues la tristeza se notó en el rostro de ella. — Lo siento, no debí mencionarlo.

Hinata negó suavemente, restándole importancia al asunto y volviendo la mirada a su hija, quien se acababa de dejar caer en el suelo, mientras los caninos le pedían volver a correr.

— No puedo más. — Jadeó Himawari y Hinata llegó hasta ella.

— ¿Y si tomas una ducha y cenamos? — Preguntó con simpatía. — El ninken puede venir.

— Hai.

Y entonces todos los miembros del ninken comenzaron a mover la cola de alegría.

— No quisiera causar tantas molestias, son unos glotones de primera. — Explicó Kakashi.

— No hay ningún problema. — Hinata sonrió genuinamente alegre.

Eso desarmó por completo al jounnin, quien sólo pudo desviar la vista en un intento de ocultar su conmoción. No cabía duda de que Naruto era un idiota traicionando a esa bella mujer. Si ella fuera su esposa…

— Pero no lo es. — Pensó con tristeza.

.

La cena pasó en completa calma, la niña y los perros apenas hicieron ruido y se limitaron a comer todo lo que estaba en su plato. En cambio Kakashi conversó con Hinata, encantado de descubrir su verdadera personalidad.

Ella era inteligente, hábil e intuitiva, sin duda no tardaría en descubrir el cruel secreto de su esposo. ¿Quizás él debería decírselo? No, y no solo por ser en parte responsable del mal comportamiento de Naruto, sino porque eso era un problema de pareja y él no pintaba para nada ahí…

— _A menos que Hinata fuera mi pareja..._ — Se golpeó mentalmente por pensar eso, aunque mientras la veía de espaldas mientras ella acariciaba a los perros, sus dedos picaron por querer tocarla y saber si su piel era tan dulce como se veía. Esos pensamientos no lo llevarían a ningún lado, ya era muy doloroso saber que la soledad sería su única compañía como para sumar un rechazo por parte de ella, quien sólo tenía ojos para el idiota de su alumno.

— Iré a dormir, estoy agotada. — Himawari se talló un ojo mientras decía eso.

— También es hora de que ustedes descansen, mañana tenemos revisión de perímetro. — Indicó Kakashi a los perros.

— Sí, sí, lo que digas Kakashi, buenas noches.

Se despidió Pakkun para que a continuación desaparecieran en una pequeña explosión todos los perros.

Hinata subió las escaleras para ir a arropar a la niña, y entonces Kakashi no supo si irse o quedarse.

— No me puedo ir sin agradecer, alimentó a todos los perros...— Bah, sabía que eso era una excusa, pero de verdad quería verla antes de irse.

La mujer regresó y no pasó desapercibido el gesto que ella hizo al intentar ver por la ventana, probablemente esperaba ver a su esposo. Aquello hizo enojar a Kakashi, no era justo que ella estuviera ahí sin saber nada y preocupándose cuando Naruto estaba acostándose con otra persona y saliéndose con la suya.

— Le agradezco que se tome su tiempo para ayudar a Himawari, le ha dado mucha ilusión poder invocar al ninken. — Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Me alegra poder hacer algo, fuera de los rondines que hago, ya no tengo mucho que hacer. — Y era cierto, su retiro lo había aburrido al punto de que había convencido a Shikamaru de que le asignará alguna tarea que implicara moverse, no podía estar siempre y todo el día en casa de Gai y su enfermera… de solo pensarlo, le daban escalofríos.

— Kakashi-san ha hecho mucho por la aldea, sin duda merece un justo descanso.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa maldita sonrisa que amenazaba con romper sus muros. Muros que existían por una razón: no se sentía digno de amar ni de ser querido. Pero ahí estaba ella, haciéndole creer que tal vez sí había alguien a quien dejar entrar en su corazón, una mujer casada con su ex alumno y héroe de las cinco naciones ninja. Él no era ningún ente justiciero del destino ni nada de eso, pero pensaba que esa hermosa mujer debía tener la oportunidad de vivir y no ser suprimida por su esposo como estaba sucediendo.

Si, alguien lo maldijo desde antes de nacer, la vida siempre le ponía enfrente lo que no podía alcanzar. Pero qué más daba, al final si Naruto no la supo valorar, él podría intentar llamar su atención, y descubrir si algo se daba entre los dos. No perdía nada y su corazón ya estaba roto. Si tan solo ella le diera una señal, un pequeño titubeo que delatara que él no le era indiferente, entonces podría intentarlo.

— Te dije que solo me llamaras Kakashi… Hi-na-ta. — Dijo de manera melodiosa acompañado de una gran sonrisa que se notaba aún a pesar de su máscara.

Hinata parpadeó por unos segundos, Kakashi nunca había dicho así su nombre.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó él tratando de no reír ante el evidente desconcierto de ella.

— No, no es nada. — Volvió a sonreír como si nada.

— De acuerdo, entonces me voy. — En cuanto dijo eso, se acercó a ella y le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de manera galante. Ahora la mirada de sorpresa de ella fue más evidente. — Espero que no te moleste, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

— ¿Amigos?

— Sí.

Hinata asintió. Por un segundo creyó ver otras intenciones en el gesto del ex jounnin pero sus palabras la sacaron de su error. Así era Hinata, aún muy inocente cuando se trataba de ella misma.

— Me gustaría mucho ser tu amiga, Kakashi.— Fue la respuesta de ella, seguida de una pequeña sonrisa y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

— Es hora de irme, ¿Entonces el próximo viernes? — Preguntó mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos.

— Hai, muchas gracias.— Y lo acompañó hasta la puerta principal.

— Supongo que deberé contarle a Naruto, para que no vayas a tener problemas con él. — Ni él mismo supo de dónde vino eso pero notó que ella se tensaba.

— Supongo que no le importará, al contrario, Naruto lo aprecia mucho. — Ella respondió como se esperaba de la esposa del Hokage, pero Kakashi quería saber algo más.

— Tal vez, aunque a mí no me gustaría que mi esposa pasara tiempo a solas con un hombre, uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar.

Entonces ella alzó la mirada y mostró un gran sonrojo ante sus palabras. Hinata había entendido el mensaje y no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que se limitó a asentir, pero observó a Kakashi.

¿Naruto se pondría celoso de que ella pasara tiempo con Kakashi-sensei? No, ella no iba a usar al peliplateado para obtener un poco de atención de parte de Naruto, eso era algo de adolescentes y ella era una mujer con una gran responsabilidad social. Colocó una mano en su pecho para alejar esas ideas y calmar el palpitar acelerado de su corazón. Engañar a Naruto nunca había sido una idea en su mente.

— Aunque a nosotros nos acompañará Himawari. Es una niña muy talentosa, sin duda logrará invocar al ninken. — Respondió Kakashi ante el silencio incómodo que siguió al sonrojo de ella. Él supuso que esto era demasiado repentino para ella, así que se tomaría su tiempo para saber si ella quisiera conocerlo de otra manera.

En cambio, ella intentó sonreír ante la respuesta de él, pero el sonrojo se esfumó y dio paso a una tristeza. Era cierto, _"La belleza de la juventud se acaba"_ , era imposible que Kakashi o cualquier otro hombre se fijara en ella, al final ese era el mismo problema que tenía con Naruto. Aún cuando él llegaba a estar en casa, ya no la abrazaba como antes ni tenían intimidad, Naruto se limitaba a ser un buen padre para sus hijos (dentro de los límites de su poco tiempo libre) y ella debía ser consciente y solidaria con él, porque ella prometió estar siempre a su lado cuando se casaron, porque lo amaba aún cuando desde que Boruto se había convertido en chunnin, Naruto solo la buscaba para preguntar por su ropa limpia.

Kakashi notó la tristeza en su mirada y carraspeó, ella lo miró sin rastros de su anterior sonrojo y la sonrisa que mostró no se comparó al resto de las sonrisas que compartieron en la tarde.

— Tenga buenas noches, Kakashi.

— Descansa.— Dijo él mientras se golpeaba mentalmente. — Supongo que deberé ser más evidente con ella, pero no tanto como para que alguien más lo note. — Pensó mientras atravesaba el patio delantero de la familia Uzumaki. Que ella se sonrojara cuando insinuó que podría pasar algo entre los dos y no lo negara le dio esperanzas de que él no le fuera indiferente. Tal vez pasó tantos años leyendo los libros del Icha Icha para prepararse para la batalla más interesante de su vida, y esta había llegado.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Esta será una historia chiquita y va dedicada para Mari Sanabria, quien me ayudó a construir la idea. Muchas gracias por apoyarme en mis distintos proyectos.

.

¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo? Pueden decir si les gustó o no, quejas, sugerencias, reclamaciones, maldiciones imperdonables o flores, todo se acepta :)

Espero que les guste a todos éste fic y los invito a seguirme y enterarse de todas las novedades de mis historias en tiempo real a través de mi página **Tamashitsumo** en Facebook, el contenido es variado y tengo un álbum con recomendaciones de fics.


End file.
